bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Back In Sync
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 11 |last = A Royale Pain |next = Mind Search |image = File: BackInSyncTwo.jpg }} 'Back In Sync '''is the 11th episode of ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on May 1, 2011. Plot Dan and Drago are trying to get full control of Zenthon, but fail. Then they attempt to fly up a cliff, but the strong wind pushes them down. Drago tells Dan that they are falling out of sync, but then they are paid a visit by their old friend Wavern as a spirit-voice who helps them. She tells them they have to help the Brawlers and get back in sync. Also, Paige and Rafe talk about the Brawlers as they were sent to be their students. Rafe says that he wanted to be like them after watching them battle against the Gundalian forces but realizes that they need to help them. Paige still doubts them. Meanwhile, Marucho is confronted by his father and must decide how to save Bakugan Interspace from further destruction. Marucho's father tells him to quit the Brawlers but after a talk from Trister, Marucho decides not to quit. In the cafe, Sellon and Anubias sit there as Sellon compares a wilting rose to the Battle Brawlers falling apart. Marucho and Trister also battle Jack Punt to prove to his dad that battling is his life and is okay for him. In the end, Marucho wins his battle, making his dad and Kato proud. His dad decides that letting him battle is the best course of action. After watching Marucho's battle, Rafe and Paige comes to Marucho, and Rafe apologizes to Marucho for not believing in the capabilities of the Brawlers.Taylean thinks they should congratulate them but Shun just leaves and tells Taylean they have their own battles to worry about. At the end, Dan and Drago succeed in flying up the cliff, in the process getting fully back in sync. Then, Wavern appears in a spirit-body and congratulates them. Then, she tells them to find out the identity of the masked entity haunting their visions. Battles *Marucho vs Jack Punt: Marucho wins Return Character/Bakugan Debuts *Kato (first debut since third season) *Wavern (first debut since second season as spirit form) *Runo Misaki (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Julie Makimoto (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Alice Gehabich (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Mira Fermin (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Ace Grit (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Baron Leltoy (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Fabia Sheen (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Jake Vallory (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Ren Krawler (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Wavern *Infinity Trister *Taylean *Krakenoid BakuNano Debut *Jamsaber BakuNano Seen *Jamsaber Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon Trivia *This episode marks Wavern's first appearance since season 2. *There was a change in opening sequence before the theme song in this episode, in which Rafe and Paige now included in the Brawlers shot. *Marucho's and Jack's battle in this episode marks Marucho's first win in this season. *This episode marks the final appearances of Jake and Alice, who appear via photographs. *All of the main six brawlers of the Battle Brawlers from each season are shown in this episode in Marucho's computer screen. *Shun, and Marucho are shown in their New Vestroia outfit for the first time after the series. *Neathians are shown in their true form for the first time since Gundalian Invaders. *This is the first time the Perfect Core is mentioned since season 2. *The Japanese title of this episode is seen on an image of a shirobako (internal production DVD) cover tweeted by Mechtanium Surge's character designer and chief animation director, Yoshihiro Nagamori.https://twitter.com/y_nagamori/status/438691969565356033 Video References de:Wieder im Einklang Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes